


The Calling

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet: Reuniting with the Warden before they leave for their Calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calling

"It is time, is not?" Zevran asks, and Amell looks up, startled to see the assassin in the doorway. It has been four years - more than four years - since he’s seen the ex-Crow, and to see him now is a shock.

"Zevran?"

"Your Calling. You’re going into the Deep Roads."

"How did you know?" Amell asks, frowning, and Zevran chuckles.

"I have my methods." The elf steps forwards, and Amell takes note of his armour, of the blades at his back, of the satchel at his side.

”You look ready for an adventure.” He comments, trying to make light of the situation, as if he is not going off to meet death in the face tomorrow morning.

"Of sorts. I am told death is an awfully great adventure." Amell freezes, but before he can protest Zevran holds up a hand for him to stop. The mage does, pursing his lips together.

"I have nothing more to do, my friend. Best I go with you."

"No, Zevran. Become a Grey Warden, just-"

"Are you  _kidding_? I could die in The Joining. No, better I go alongside you. Think of how many Darkspawn we’ll take down. It will be  _awesome_.” 

"Zevran-"

"Cease with the emotion,  _Maker_. You’re as bad as Alistair.” Amell sighs.

"Fine, but you’re my bedwarmer again."

Zevran laughs, and it is the laugh Amell remembers; dirty and short and ringing. He wonders how many times more he will hear that laugh before the both of them are gone. 

"You say that as if it is a  _bad_  thing.”


End file.
